


Before Class Starts (Antes da aula)

by quilii



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, PWP, Smut, Translation, this isn't my original work it is actually a translation of a fic that i did for a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilii/pseuds/quilii
Summary: DISCLAIMER: THIS AIN'T MY ORIGINAL CONTENT! IT IS A TRANSLATION OF ANTES DA AULA MADE BY Linna_Ai!!!"A small pwp. You can do lots of things before your class starts, you just need to wake up willing to."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noxaura_Cille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxaura_Cille/gifts).
  * A translation of [Antes da aula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562022) by [Linna_Ai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai). 



> Hello, Quilii aka Mariana speaking here, as you probably expect this contains porn and man on man action so if you are uncomfortable with that don't bother to read this piece of fine work. Again, this work of fiction isn't under my authorship, all credit goes to Linna_Ai, all I did was translate it to Nox :)

Josh held firmly the smaller man's thighs, pushing them away so he could go deeper and faster while kissing him to contain his moans that would be too loud, but they were now being muffled. The other was trying to contain himself, he would even sink his short nails on the bigger man's back, hoping to find a way to take all of that big wave of pleasure, but it was just too hard!

Drake was sat on a furniture, his long pale legs open and around Josh's waist as he took him intensely. He couldn't make any noise since everyone was in the house. So, Drake was going insane because he couldn't shout when he would feel Josh deeper, touching him in that spot that would make him cum intensely, but while he still didn't get to that point, e would just roll his ass against those hard and dry thrusts. "What an amazing quickie!" he thought.

They should be on their way to class, but Drake woke up turned on and was able to convince Josh pretty fast to help him. 

He felt Josh abandon his lips to bite his neck, causing rising shivers on the smaller man and permitting him to pant. 

Josh, in turn, increased his movements, he would move in a circulatory motion while also going deeper, knowing that Drake loved it and the pain didn't matter, at least not when he was so close as he knew he was by his strong and continuous spasms around his member that would make Josh pound even more as he felt the contractions. 

\- AH! Josh, I'm gonna... - He shouted just before cuming between their bodies, and it didn't take long for Josh to follow him after it. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :D  
> (OH, and Nox, I know I was supposed to send this to you via email but since your email wasn't being sent for whatever reason i thought this would be a simpler way to solve your problem, yas, AND if you have any other fic that u wanna read but they happen to be in brazilian portuguese, you know who you can call ;D)


End file.
